Altair
by enviousness
Summary: I was waiting for you on that slope. Not even aware of the end of the summer. Fic pertama. Oneshot. Didedikasikan untuk Arnanda Indah, Raffa . For BTC. Feedback sangat diapresiasi


a/n : membuat fic sepanjang dua ribu kata ternyata susah, dan bikin mual ._.

dianjurkan mendengarkan altair milik motohiro hata, yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini.

Warning : **setting historical** pada masa imperial jepang kuno( sekitar kuartal pertama abad ke-20), **alur selang seling** (kalau kau tahu maksudku) dan tak teratur pace-nya, karakterisasi yang ga IC mungkin, dan akan memerlukan undo - redo dalam memahaminya :orz

Well, selamat membaca =)

.

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

ALTAIR © enviousness

_._

_"I was waiting for you on that slope."*_

_._

_..._

Sengatan matahari. Aspal. Fatamorgana. Kisikan _tsuku-tsuku boushi_ di batang batang pohon.

Putih terlalu mendominasi langit, membuat kuota jam - jam malam menyusut. Musim panas selalu terlalu panas; selalu menghiperbolakan kandungan asam laktat di otot kaki, indra pengecap yang merindukan kelembapan aslinya, lalu pengadah es serut akan terlihat lebih licik dengan gerobaknya. Semua itu tidak terdengar mengesankan.

Dan situasinya lalu berubah menjadi agak menjengkelkan. Ritual menginap selama libur musim panas jauh dari suasana metropolis, tanpa rencana apapun untuk membunuh waktu. Yang akan menunggunya hanya ritual minum teh tiap pagi dan sore, kunjungan ke kediaman kolega yang bertautan erat dengan kaisar, atau mungkin dia akan dipakani bendel bendel penuh sejarah dari era bakumatsu, dan hal hal lainnya yang membosankan.

Sang pemuda, ekstremis introver yang dikalahkan oleh tingginya celsius di pertengahan tahun. Digelitiki rasa jengkel dan bendungan caci maki yang siap terlontar kapan saja hanya dengan sedikit pancingan, ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya yang kaku. Jarak yang mesti ditempuhnya lebih dari tiga ribu kaki, dan akan lebih mudah bila saja jalannya datar dan lurus. Nah disitulah masalahnya. Andai saja dia tadi mau menunggu _chauffeur_-nya yang tengah membetulkan keretanya yang mogok. Namun untuk itu, dia harus menunggu minimal sembilan jam. Dan itu lebih terlihat tak menyenangkan.

Jalanan melandai itu terasa panjang. Tegang otot kakinya sedikit melonggar dan tubuhnya tertarik ke depan karena gravitasi bumi. Namun rasa rasanya hari itu matahari tak pernah turun dari puncak langit, dengan kukuhnya bertengger di sana. Membuat haorinya basah oleh cairan asam. Asam yang lengket.

Seumur hidupnya, pemuda itu tak menyukai hal hal yang lengket —terutama yang manis; gulali hanya akan membuatnya mual dan belum lagi akan menempel di langit mulutnya, permen kipas hanya akan embuat mulutnya berwarna dan berkilau menjijikkan. Ya, dia benci hal hal yang manis.

Langkah langkahnya semakin pendek _– _tak berirama dan sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kewarasan. Sudah duapertiga hari, namun matahari masih belum mau mengurangi intensitasnya.

Sekarang dia tak mengeluarkan satu kalori pun untuk menyeret kakinya. Bukannya dia kehilangan antusiasme, tapi jauh di sana, sekitar beberapa puluh kaki dari posisinya sekarang, ada semacam bangku di tepi jalan. Masalahnya ialah letaknya di puncak jalan yang kembali menanjak, maka menghemat tenaga adalah pilihan yang bijak. Dia berpikir akan beristirahat di situ sejenak untuk melepas penat.

Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa dengan membiarkan gravitasi menyeret kakinya di jalan melandai itu, musim seminya telah dimulai. Ya, musim semi di panasnya Juli.

* * *

_" Bocchama, kereta pribadi bocchama sudah siap di depan rumah."_

Mata mengerjap. Tubuh di gulingkan. Gigi dirapatkan. Kelereng coklat pekat itu memandang coklat yang lebih muda.

_" Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, bibi. Kau tahu sebentar lagi kepalaku sudah dua."_

Sebaris lengkung menjulang di pipi yang lebih tua. Mungkin itu yang sewajarnya keluar dari mulut bocchama-nya. Mungkin memang seperti itu. Harapannya memang seperti itu.

Kaki ditapakkan kearah yang lebih muda, lengan rapuh menyentuh lengan yang lebih kokoh.

_" Ayo, siap – siap bocchama."_

* * *

_"The intenseness of sun and sound of cicadas permeates our on-the-slope rendezvous "_

_._

Entah bagaimana caranya —pemuda itu tak begitu memperhatikan, ketika dia sampai di bangku itu, sudah ada seseorang yang mendudukinya. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena panas, tapi retinanya bisa menangkap mereka.

Mereka terletak di suatu titik dalam gradasi hijau; tak sedalam emerald—meskipun garis garisnya lebih lembut dari lumut. Mereka tampak aneh. Aneh karena mereka membuat _orang_ _asing_ di dekatnya hampir mengernyit. Karena dijejalkan pada rupa yang oval, yang dipadukan dengan semburat sengatan matahari di pipi.

Dan tentu saja _mereka _aneh karena orang jepang tak berwarna seperti itu. Mereka —yang mengingatkannya pada daun mapel di musim dingin. Mereka —dua selaput pelangi milik orang didepannya. Tapi mereka serasi dengan yukata yang dikenakannya —lembayung, dengan pola petal petal sakura sederhana yang terbalut warna yang lebih muda.

Pemuda itu mengklaim sisa ruang yang ada di bangku, meletakkan tasnya, lalu meluruskan kakinya. Dan dia menunggu. Satu detik. Lima detik. Dan dia terus menunggu. Sebelas detik. Mungkin karena cuacanya terlalu panas. Satu menit. Sepertinya saraf olfaktorinya sedang sinting. Dua menit. Ia melirik ke sampingnya. Dan hidungnya tanpa sadar mengendus pelan. Tak ada bau apapun. Sekarang pandangannya kembali ke depan, tangan kiri menopang dagu dan sebelah alis terangkat.

_Huh?_

* * *

Wanita setengah abad itu menuntunnya ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar. Mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi di ujung sebuah meja kayu panjang, tangannya yang sedikit termakan waktu merapikan linen hitam _bocchama_-nya yang sedikit kaku.

_"Ayo sarapan dulu bocchama."_

Menanti sebuah balasan adalah hal yang telah lama terselip di hati wanita itu, meski banyak orang - orang disekitarnya yang telah menyerah untuk berharap. Sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan berhenti berharap. Suatu saat nanti, ketika tiba waktunya nada kesal dan menuntut seperti; "_Berisik , aku tahu" _dan_ "Oh diamlah" _atau pun_ "Itu bukan urusanmu." _kembali terdengar di rumah yang telah lama lengang akan kebahagiaan, maka saat itu pula ia tahu ia akan menyambutnya dengan tersenyum —dan bahkan mungkin menangis.

* * *

_" I was gazing at you, not even aware of the end of summer."*_

_._

Ada yang aneh pada orang itu, pemuda itu yakin. Kali kedua bertemu, baru dia sadar akan fakta bahwa rambutnya jauh lebih terang dari kebanyakan orang. Bukan auburn, lebih ke perpaduan antara hitam dan merah jambu —membuatnya terlihat gelap, namun terang dalam saat bersamaan. Pun sama seperti sebelumnya, terurai dengan bebas menutupi sebagian pundaknya.

Hari itu temanya senada dengan matanya —hijau yang simpel dan lembut, dengan tsubaki tsubaki kecil di permukaan _yukata_nya. Sekitaran dua pertiga hari itu, di bangku yang sama di atas jalan menanjak yang juga sama. Entah karena tanah yang lebih tinggi, atau karena ranting ranting pohon diatas mereka yang bergemerisik lebih keras dari biasanya —atau karena keheningan yang merajai bangku itu , atau mungkin keduanya —menjadikan angin yang berhembus terasa lebih semilir, melucuti kepekaan mereka akan fatamorgana yang menari nari di atas aspal.

Pun begitu pada duapertiga waktu esok, lusa hingga penghujung Juli dan hari hari akhir bulan kedelapan.

Ritual sepuluh menit di dua pertiga hari hari itu telah menjadikan sang pemuda sadar akan keeksistensian orang itu; akan bunyi _geta_nya yang teratur (ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya lebih dulu sampai pada bangku itu, dan kemudian orang itu akan datang setelahnya), tentang keranjangnya yang terkadang dijejali dengan jeruk, atau sekedar bunga bunga yang mengerna di musim panas —atau tubuhnya yang nihil akan aroma (meskipun parfum sangat lazim dikenakan kaum adolesen sepertinya), atau rambutnya yang selalu ia biarkan terfusi oleh matahari—cerah dan berseri seri.

Pun nampaknya dirinya sadar juga akan gubahan orang itu pada dirinya yang; selalu mencari cari aktivitas yang bisa membawanya melewati landaian mereka, atau tendensinya untuk mencari cela pada orang itu ; hijau matanya, sengatan matahari di pipinya, lebar dahinya —semuanya hanya akan memperparah intensi pemuda untuk berlama lama mendengarkan_ tsuku-tsuku boushi_ yang berkisikan di atas ranting di atas bangku itu. Dan kesadaran itu terus membesar, besar dan berbanding terbalik dengan kemawasan akan berakhirnya musim panas.

* * *

_._

_" Bersikaplah lebih hidup sedikit, kau sudah dewasa. Oka-sama harap nanti kau tak akan menampakkan ekspresi monotonmu itu."_

Tak ada satu katapun yang telah diucapkan oleh wanita paruh baya itu mampu membuahkan hasil yan diharapkan. Sosok itu tetap bisu, memandang hampa pedestrian dari balik jendela keretanya.

Roda roda terus membawanya melaju kedepan sementara pikirannya sedari tadi hanya mengacu pada masa lalu. Pada orang itu. Perlahan, sosoknya menyadari bahwa dirinya telah diusir paksa dari titik proporsi hidupnya. Dan ditarik secara brutal ke ke gravitasinya yang baru —yang selalu memaksanya untuk berpikir, yang berfatamorgana , yang anonim dan tanpa suara. Semuanya sangat brutal namun nyatanya terasa begitu alami.

.

* * *

_"I thought of you during winter. Even during autumn and spring, and i couldn't get a hold of myself."*_

_._

Besi hitam itu membawanya kembali pada dunianya yang lama; yang dipenuhi dengan serentetan kuliah monoton di kubikel penuh ambisi bernama sekolah, yang dijejali dengan etiket etiket kolot kaum aristokrat —yang kaku, penuh tata krama, yang mengedepankan harga diri sebagai doktrin utama.

Musim panas kedua berlalu seperti angin, cepat dan tak terkendalikan. Aspal terkikisi, menguap dan bersama cahaya matahari membentuk fatamorgana. _Tsuku–tsuku boushi_ terasa lebih berisik dari biasanya. _Ran_, _tsubaki_, _himawari_, _sakura_, _renge_ yang secara repetitif bergilir mewarnai momen duapertiga , di landaian yang sama meski masih tanpa suara.

Dirinya sering berpikir, ketika kekosongan melanda di musim semi, gugur dan dingin —ia ingin dan harus mengakhiri penyiksaannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Kali nanti, mungkin dirinya akan mengajak orang itu ke _tanabata matsuri, _pada hari di mana _hikoboushi_ dan _orihime_ akhirnya bertemu. Atau mungkin pemuda itu akan sekedar menanyakan nama, lalu melakukan hal hal sederhana seperti mengajaknya berbicara, menanyakan keluarganya atau hal hal umum lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang baru bertemu, meskipun kenyataannya tidak. Mungkin, dia akan melakukannya, nanti.

* * *

.

Keduanya memasuki rumah singgah dengan sedikit mengundang perhatian dari tamu tamu yang lebih dulu singgah. Ada kalanya mereka mencuri pandang ingin tahu, saling memandang satu sama lain dan berbisik - bisik. Dan ketika keduanya masuk dalam bilik yang terpisah di ujung ruangan, mereka tahu bahwa dugaan mereka memang tak meleset.

Takdirnya akan ditentukan hari itu juga.

.

* * *

_"As the sun sets in the darkening sky, I search for you._

_If only I had been able to tell you that I loved you..."*_

_._

Pemuda itu tak ingat kapan tepatnya, ketika dia pertama kali mendengarnya. Dia hanya ingat , ketika pada akhirnya surat yang menyatakan kelulusannya telah ia terima dan dengan tergesanya ia mengepak tasnya dan —ketika ia sampai pada jalan itu ia tak mampu lagi menahan hasratnya (ia berlari dan terus berlari), landaian itu terasa sangat panjang . Dan meskipun Juli masih berupa titik di kejauhan, pemuda itu akhirnya menemukannya.

Mungkin itu yang orang orang sebut sebagai takdir.

Ketika cokelat gelap miliknya menghantam penuh hijau milik orang itu(dia berjalan dengan nafas yang terputus putus),dicabutnya dengan brutal kancing kedua dari linen gakurannya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bersyukur akan sengatan matahari, yang dengan itu mampu menyamarkan semburat asing di pipinya ketika dengan lugasnya ia menjulurkan tangan.

Detik detik itu terasa sangat lama; saat orang itu menatapnya dengan bibir sedikit menganga, atau detik berikutnya ketika lengkung sempurna yang terbentuk yang mampu membuat dunia si pemuda jungkir balik. Saat itu, terdengar lebih lembut dari angin namun mampu mengalahkan deru di nafasnya, ketika untuk pertama kalinya bibirnya berucap _"okaeri."_

Ritual sepuluh menit dilenyapkan begitu saja oleh matahari, tanpa pernah disadari karena memang segalanya terasa begitu natural. Digantikan oleh linen gakuran yang menyentuh yukata, bahu yang saling bergesek dan—

sepuluh jemari yang saling bertautan.

* * *

Tuk. Tuk tuk. Tuk tuk. Tuk.

Irama jari memenuhi bilik yang hening dalam repetisi yang semakin lama, semakin kacau. Dan ketika akhirnya gemanya terlalu keras untuk dihindari, seorang pria paruh baya menghadapnya dengan membungkuk rendah sekali.

_"Mohon tunggu sebentar, madam. Pihak wanita sedang dalam perjalanan."_

_"Berapa lama lagi kira - kira mereka akan sampai?"  
"Paling lama —" _sisanya tak terdengar oleh pemuda itu, karena ia telah beranjak dari tempatnya, tak menghiraukan panggilan putus asa dari wanita yang ia panggil dengan Oka-sama. Dinding bilik itu mempunyai corak yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan dinding dinding yang lain. Dinding itu bercorak tsubaki ,dan hal membuatnya tak tahan. Seperti rasa tak berdayanya akan _ran_, _sakura_, _renge_ dan _yotsuba_ —dan hal hal lain yang mengingatkannya pada sosok itu.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan siksaan itu dengan mencari udara luar. Langkah langkahnya yang tak beraturan membawanya tak tentu arah dan tiba tiba saja ia sudah berada entah di mana. Yang pemuda itu tahu, dia berada di tengah kerumunan pedestrian di jalan utama yang sebelumnya ia lewati, namun tak dapat menemukan rumah singgah itu dari jangkauan matanya.

Lalu ia mencari - cari sesuatu yang bisa menuntunnya kembali. Apa saja yang dapat dikenalinya. Dia kembali berjalan, mengabsen hal - hal yang dilewatinya; _haori_, penjual dango, hitam, kereta, anak - anak, wanita, yukata, _lembayung_ , sakura—

—sakura, rambut terurai yang jauh lebih terang dari kebanyakan orang ...

tunggu

* * *

_"I was waiting for you on that long slope that's shrouded in evening's darkness._

_Your shards can always be found in this place."*_

_._

Ia terbangun dan mencium panasnya musim yang entah keberapa kalinya, serta tsuku tsuku boushi di pelataran kediamannya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan diri, berpakaian dan menunggu momen duapertiga hari-nya datang dan —menunggu_ sosok itu_.

Hingga kesadaran menghantam dirinya.

Tiga kata sakral itu takkan pernah mencapai destinasinya. Karena dilemahkan oleh waktu yang tak pernah mau menunggu. Entah berapa musim panas yang telah berlalu. Hari - harinya diisi dengan bersandar pada bangku yang mulai berderit ketika di duduki. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia berjalan melewati satu pundakan, berhenti , dan kembali hanya untuk mencari sosoknya.

Dan esoknya ia akan datang lagi, esoknya lagi, dan ia akan datang lagi hingga musim panas telah berlalu dan hingga musim gugur, musim dingin, musim semi —dia akan datang lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Hingga pada akhirnya kesadaran kembali menghantam dirinya.

Bahwa sama seperti ketika ia muncul, sosok itu pun menghilang tanpa kata. Bahwa ia takkan menemukan sosoknya lagi; tidak di bangku itu, tidak di atas aspal yang panas, tidak di antara fatamorgana.

* * *

_._

Mengejar sosoknya bagaikan berlari di jalan landai, selalu membuat rusuknya menyempit tanpa pernah sekalipun membiarkannya mengembang. Seperti mengejar fatamorgana di atas aspal yang menguap. Tidak dapat tercapai karena hanya kesemuan yang tercipta dari ilusi optik. Tidak nyata.

Tapi orang itu nyata. Dan dia bukan ilusi.

.

.

Maka,...

.

.

Tidak ada alasan untuk tak berbalik, dan melangkah , untuk berlari , untuk mengejar. Untuk mengucapkan tiga kata sakral itu. Untuk mengikatnya agar tak kemana - mana lagi. Bagaimanapun, pada akhirnya dia tak pernah sedikitpun mempercayai takdir. Karena dia akan menentukan takdirnya sendiri.

.

.

(dia berbelok, melangkah, berjalan, berlari dan berlari)

.

(menjulurkan tangan dan meraih gravitasinya)

.

.

.

.

_"Tadaima"_

_._

_menengok, sunyi, air mata tergenang dan , akhirnya senyum manis terkembang—_

_._

_"Okaeri"_

.

[FIN]

.

* * *

notes :

* _dikutip dari berbagai sumber, dengan berbagai perubahan_  
_ran = anggrek, tsubaki = kamelia, yotsuba = daun semanggi, renge = teratai_

_boccama = panggilan untuk tuan muda biasanya yang masih kecil_

_geta = sandal kayu khas jepang biasanya dipakai bersama pakain khas jepang haori, yukata, kimono dll  
_

_tsuku - tsuku boushi = semacam jangkrik jepang yg keluar di musim panas_

_chauffeur = supir_

_tanabata matsuri = festival tanabata, yakni festival yg dilangsungkan setahun sekali di sekitar juli-agustus untuk merayakan pertemuan kembali antara orihime(vega) dan hikoboushi(altair)  
_

_._

tahukah anda? concrit lebih berharga dari silence, flame dan bahkan fave (ngarep)

terima kasih sudah membaca =)


End file.
